makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Duet/Transcript
Narrator: Last time on Make It Pop Corkie, who knew you could sound so great with me! No-one else can know about this. That won't do any good 'cause it already went viral! What!? If you're going to be in a band, people have to see you. You couldn't possibly understand. Sun Hi: I don't understand why Corki had a meltdown from this. It's exactly what I need to launch my plan for pop music world domination. Uh! She's so selfish! Jodi: Maybe you should've asked her before you posted our video online. Sun Hi: Do you think she's running away from someone? Or in the witness protection program? Or on the run from the law for robbing a goodie-two-shoes store! Jodi: Or she just doesn't like the spotlight. Sun Hi: Now you're just being ridiculous. Anyway, it's her loss. If Corkie doesn't want to be in our soon-to-be world famous band, she just won't get to ride in our private jet. Jodi: We don't have a private jet. Sun Hi: If you keep saying stuff like that, you won't get to ride in it either. Jared: Mind helping me out? Look, Mr. Stark, my brother has starred in several of your productions, so I know how important the school musical is to you. And I'm committed to being the best leading man you've ever had. Mr. Stark: Mr. Anderson. Jared: Please, we've done three plays together, call me Jared. Mr. Stark: Mr. Anderson, I appreciate your enthusiasm. Once I've announced what production we're doing, you'll have the same opportunity to audition as every other student. Jared: Okay, look, I need this play. I've earned it. I've accepted minor roles, without complaint, for the past three years. Mr. Stark: You were quite decent in those roles. Jared: That's right. Remember my tree in Midsummer Night's Dream? I made the decision to have a Bark Beetle infestation. Who goes that far? Now, I'm a senior. What the-- Allow me to help, sir. Mr. Stark: I wouldn't do that! New year, new problems. Sun Hi: I'll keep all of you updated on our next tour. Jodi: We've never toured. How could there be a next one? Details! Ms. Diona: Ladies, I am very disappointed to learn that Miss Chang has requested a single room. Sun Hi: Oh you have single rooms! I want one! Ms. Diona: My point is, she is staying here, and if I hear any more complaints, beyond this feather situation I have now added to this room's complaint list, I will make sure this becomes a single! Got it!? Sun Hi: I thought you didn't have any singles? Jodi: I think she's saying we'll be kicked out. Songs Sun Hi: We don't need her! I have the voice, the charisma-- Jodi: The humility? Sun Hi: Exactly! Who's better at being humble than me? And you have the fashion vision, and dance moves to make this happen. Jodi: I do have a couple new looks that would be fun to try. Sun Hi: Fun!? No, no. It's way more than fun. Our group is destiny! But there's only two of us. Jodi:' That's a duet, not a group. Sun Hi: Look, we can argue numbers all day long, but wouldn't you rather talk about local gigs, online videos, world domination!? Isn't that a little ambitious? Good point. Jodi: Online audiences have no loyalty. Sun Hi: We need a name. What about Sun Hi and Her Little Sidekick, Jodi? Jodi: Can I see that humble look again? You're right, you are a talented performer. Caleb: Hi! I'm Caleb, Davis. Who are you? I mean, we should know each other. Corki: I'm Corki. Are you okay? You seem nervous. Caleb: Me? No, I'm fine. I also just drank coffee for the first time. Listen, I just binge-watched your online video. You and your friends are talented! I'm a DJ. Your voices, my beats, we could be unstoppable. Corki: I'm here to focus on my schoolwork. Caleb: But, you have plenty of time to study for school. Five, six years in some cases. This music is now. Corki: Its-- very catchy. Caleb: Exactly! I mean, with the right voices this song could be number one! I'll think about it. Corki: I'm so sorry! Jared: Don't be. Rock solid. Jared Anderson, senior class president. And you are? Corki: I'm Corki Chang. Jared: Are you the girl in that pillow-fighting video? Corki: That was a mistake. Jared: A lucky one. You play that fiddle great. Corki: I think you mean I play the violin well? Jared: Multi-instruments, I'm impressed. You should be in the orchestra. I could put in a word for you. I'm planning on being the lead in the school play this year. People wanna pay to see this profile. Corki:'''I have to get to class. '''Sun Hi: What!? Twelve-hundred views! The pillow fight video is a smash! I'm web-famous! That's better than being real life famous! Woo! I'm good. Jodi: I think excitement is dangerous for you. Sun Hi: So is anonymity! We have to make this band happen, now! Caleb: Hello? I will keep an eye on the place. See you when you get back! Yes sir, the hole is still in the wall. No, no, no, no. I can fix it! Hello? Kay. Now this I can work with. Give it up for the next pop sensation, Caleb's band! Where are my girls at? Where are my boys? 'Cause we wanna make some, make some noise. We don't even care what the neighbors say. We're turning up loud so come out and play. I'm a do it do it do it do it alright. I'm a do it do it do it do it how we want. Everybody knows that it could get crazy. What? You know we shake it off real good. We're movin' like oh! We're movin' like oh! We move like you never seen before. Believe, believe, you're searching our names! Don't you know we're with you 'till the end. So don't even pretend. That you don't want to ride. All together, all together! We're making moves so baby come follow. Where we go, there's never tomorrow. Oh, oh, oh! We're gonna do it like. Oh, oh, oh, oh hey! You know our name, seen our game, be cautious. Got a style so sick, make you nauseous. We always come when the crowd wants us to be there. We make it happen when we on, now we all care. I'm a do it do it do it do it alright. I'm a do it do it do it do it how we want. Everybody knows that it could get crazy. What, you know we shake it off real good. We're movin' like oh! We move like you never seen before. Believe, believe, you're shouting our names! Don't you know we're with you 'till the end. So don't even pretend. That you don't want to ride. All together, all together! We're making moves so baby come follow. Where we go, there's never tomorrow. Oh, oh, oh! We're gonna do it like. Oh, oh, oh! Oh hey! Ahh, yup. Caleb: Hello? Oh, sir! No, no, I know the hole has gotten bigger, but I'll fix it. I promise. He-- hello? Oh, okay. Jodi: This is a biology lab. Sun Hi: Perfect, right!? Nobody wants to be here. We'll have it all to ourselves. Corki: Could you guys keep it down please? I'm actually studying. Sun Hi: Great, she's stalking me. Corki: Your imagination goes beyond your delusions of grandeur. Sun Hi: Yes, it does. Wait, what does that mean? Corki: You don't wanna know. Sun Hi: Look, Corki, we need a place to rehearse, and this is the only place that was empty. Corki: Well I need a place to study the principles of microbiology and cellular respiration. Sun Hi: And you have to do that in a lab? Come on Jodi, let's rehearse. Don't bother us, and we won't bother you. Where I'm meant to be. I'm meant to be. Now, I am here, where I'm meant to be. I'm meant to be. Caleb: I just had a vision of what we could be. We? Us! Sun-he, me, you? And Corki. Sun Hi: Corki? Caleb: She's amazing. Sun Hi: She had her chance, and she chose "common sense" over fame and fortune. So now she has to live with the consequences of her terrible decision. Caleb:'''I'm telling you, Corki would take this group to a whole new level. '''Jodi: There's no group. There's just me, and Sun-he. If Corki doesn't want to join, we can't make her. Corki: That's right, you can't. Now if you'll excuse me. My fungus is calling. Sun Hi: Well good luck studying in our rehearsal space. Corki: Good luck rehearsing in my study space. Sun Hi: Oh, ew! Oh! Oh that's-- Jodi: I think it's safe to say that there is a fungus among us. Ms. Diona: What is going on here!? What is that stench? Sun Hi: It's Corki's experiment! She's trying to stink us out. Ms. Diona: This lab is strictly for experiments, not singing. Sun Hi: We can explain-- Our band was rehearse-- Ms. Diona: Band!? Please tell me you're not a part of this. Corki: I was just studying. Ms. Diona: Only school-sanctioned activities on school property. No matter how stinky. I don't want to see your band, or hear a single note of it, ever again. Sun Hi: If we have no rehearsal space, we have no band! If we have no band, we have no way to achieve world domination! And you know how I feel about people getting in the way of my world domination. Jodi: I'm beginning to, yes. Sun Hi: It's all Corki's fault. Jodi: Well, to be fair, it's kind of your fault too. Sun Hi: Listen, I saw you first! That means you have to side with me, on all of our roommate fights. Jared: Sorry, I didn't know anyone was here. You really are great. The orchestra would be lucky to have you. Corki: I'm pretty busy with all my other schoolwork. Jared: Take my advice, spreading yourself too thin is one of the things colleges love. And, besides, if you were in the orchestra, we could get to know each other better.I'll set it up with Mr. Stark, okay? Corki: You're very kind. Jared: I know.Some people tell me I'm too kind, but I just say, whatever. If I can make someone's life better, who am I not to? Caleb: Corki! Jared: Excuse us! She was listening to me. Caleb: Okay, but this is important. You really need to reconsider that thing with Sun Hi. Corki: Uh, what thing? There's no thing. Caleb: But there could be a thing! There should be a thing! You have to apologize. Corki: Even if I wanted to, all Sun Hi cares about is herself. I could never talk her into anything. Jodi: Corki, would you try this on for me? I wanna see it on a human. Sun Hi: So why ask her? Maybe she wants to ask someone who's actually capable of being helpful. Jodi: That's it! It's go time! You and me! Stop! I don't want blood on my dress. Sun Hi: That's a dress? I can see it. We lost our rehearsal space because of her. We have no idea who she is, where she's from, or why the principal sucks up to her. Corki: Maybe you're just not used to someone who's life isn't always on display. Sun Hi: Huh! People need to know what I'm doing. It fulfills them. Jodi: Would you two stop arguing. Corki: I'll do better than that, I'll stop talking to her. Sun Hi: I can stop talking too. Maybe. Corki: Jodi, could you please as Sun Hi why she feels it's appropriate to use my hairbrush without asking? Jodi: Really? This is what we're doing? Sun Hi why are you using Corki's brush? Sun Hi: Jodie, tell our mystery friend that in this country, it's part of the roommate code. All personal hygiene items, clothes, and homework assignments are to be shared and copied at will. Oh, also tell her she's out of the very expense perfume she brought. Corki: Jodie, please tell Sun-he that her code is as ridiculous as her ideas of becoming a social media created pop star. Jodi: I don't wanna tell her that. Valerie: Freshmen, please leave. Jodi: Can we just have a minute? Valerie: No. You can't. Out! These noobs are so intense. Sun Hi: Why are you so angry with me? You don't even know me. Valerie: But I know people like you. You're the perfect kid. Good grades, always do what you're told, never wrong. You're the daughter my parents always wanted. Jodi: Ooh this just took a turn. Sun Hi: I'm here because I've been kicked out of every school I ever went to. This is an amazing chance for me to live my life. Live my dream, and make something of myself. Valerie: Look, I really need to go to the-- All: Out! Valerie: No choice. To the boys bathroom. Heather: Boys? But it's so icky and yucky and gross! And yucky! Valerie: You already said yucky, Heather. Corki: All my life, I've been told what's best for me, and I've done exactly that. Music lessons, ballet, study hard. I had to be the best, or it wasn't good enough. I'm here, because it's where my father thinks I should be. But what about what you want? I just want to do something great with my life. Jodi: Looks like we all want the same thing. Can we just start over? Sun Hi, meet Corki. Corki, Sun Hi. Even though we're tight. Don't see eye-to-eye. I don't wanna fight. Can't we let it slide? Round and round in circles. It all ends the same. But it's always worth it. Friends will never change. We'll end up right where we began. Bring it from the start. Time to take a stand. We're still gonna be the best of friends. Wake up, make up, that's the way we blend! My girls! We're all on the same team. My girls! We're not here to play. My girls! Living for the same dream. My girls! Every day-ay-ay-ay! My girls! If I don't see it, there's no problem. My girls! Na na na na na. We're one and the same. Separate in style. But I see your game. I know you that is why. When you give it good. I can give it back. You get on my nerves. But we're still on the same track. We'll end up right where we began. Bring it from the start. Time to take a stand. We're still gonna be the best of friends. Wake up, make up, that's the way we blend! My girls! We're all on the same team. My girls! We're not here to play. My girls! Living for the same dream. My girls! Every day-ay-ay-ay! We're the same, that's all it's ever been. Way closer than all our other friends. You got me and I got you. We fight but in the end we stick like glue. Nothing now can break us down. We run this school, we'll rule this town. Across this land, around the world. Better watch out for me and my girls. My girls. No, no, no, no. My girls! Every day-ay-ay-ay! My girls! We're all on the same team. My girls! We're not here to play. My girls! Living for the same dream. My girls! Every day-ay-ay-ay! Caleb: Now that's what I'm talking about. Jodi: You're right, when Corki sings, we blow up! I guess we both have things we need to work on. Corki: I could stand to be a little more open minded, and you could stand to be-- Sun Hi:'''So it's settled, Corki's in the band. '''Corki: I was going to say you could stand to be a better listener. Jodi: That'll be a work in progress. Sun Hi: Now, we just need a place to rehearse. Caleb: I think I have just the spot. I practically manage the place. I'm turning it into a teen dance club. You guys can play there. Corki: In front of people? On a real stage? Caleb: They used to have live performances while people were rollerskating. And I found the stage. Sun Hi: And we can rehearse whenever we want? Of course we can rehearse there! Caleb's the boss! Thanks Caleb! Caleb: I'm not the boss. Sun Hi: Maybe Caleb is a genius. Corki: Who knows. Jodi: His beats are good. I think he's kind of cute. Corki: I'm still not sure about this. Sun Hi: Caleb? Heh, heh. Sun Hi: This is the club you manage? Why are you scrubbing the floor? Where's the stage? Alright, so here's the thing. Caleb:'''It's not actually a club yet. And I'm not exactly the manager. And technically I have no power here whatsoever. '''Sun Hi: You lied to us!? I prefer to think of it as dreaming in a way that is big and doesn't necessarily line up with reality. Caleb, this is serious! With no rehearsal space, there's no band. With no band, Sun Hi can't be the star. And if Sun-he can't be the star-- Corki: Is this normal? Jodi: For Sun-he? Yes. Caleb: Is she gonna explode or-- Corki: You know, if we could bottle that, we'd have an alternative source of energy. Caleb: Why don't you go work on that Corki? Corki: Great idea. Caleb: So we've all moved on then. Corki: Not at all. This club is disappointing. Jodi: Way to kill the dream, Caleb. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts